erenothfandomcom-20200214-history
Schism
The Schism is a fabled event on Arbitron, during which a large area of the Shadowfell appeared in the world and unleashed creatures of shadow, such as vampires, into the lands of Enchea and Erenoth. Excerpt from the journals of Archibald the Younger on the subject of the Schism: On this day, High Day of the month of Venor, as we look to harvest I discovered a parchment in the library of Demeter. It pains me to see the ruin creeping into this city. Though the stain of necromancy from the Kasrin has left this metropolis, I fear the wounds of fear under the Lich King has taken the heart from the citizens. The library is still a wonderful collection of tomes of many sorts. I have been pleased to learn that Vel’raith Nightflower, is an avid reader of my previous publications. It take rather long to turn her focus from my exploits to helping me in my research. Already I have been in Demeter three months longer than I wished to. In inspecting the tomes of ancient literature we found a scroll case. The leather was rotten and sloughed off to reveal a corroded bronze tube. Sadly, even with Vel’raith’s delicate touch, we destroyed the end cap of the scroll case. No terrible loss, for it was common work from the early years of Asmundr’s reign, but it pains the archeologist in me to lose an artifact of that age. To our great relief, we extracted the scroll contained within mostly intact. The dear elf librarian was overcome when we realized the material of the scroll itself was in fact humanoid flesh. After comforting her, I returned to the scroll expecting to find something of the age of Asmundr. I carefully unfurled the leather scroll. Cracking and fraying tore the piece into three oddly sized pieces. For once I could study without the librarian’s constant companionship, as she remained unsettled by the scroll’s construction. It is perhaps for the best, for I find causing her discomfort a thought I’d sooner perish. What I found, astounded me though. The script was that of Kasrin, but the first line warned that the rest was transcribed from an ancient text. The rest of the text was nearly unintelligible. Indeed I find I can only understand one word in four. It seems to be an account of interactions with vampires. Prime Day of Medtha. Demeter begins its harvest festivals with the feast of Gefion. As the crowds set their minds to the fruits of their labors, I return to the library. It has taken me a week to convince Vel’raith to let me continue my study of the scroll. I have managed to find a thin book in a hardwood cover which is written in the same mode. From it I feel confident that I will better comprehend the leather scroll. The afternoon has rendered more of the scroll to my inspection. I tremble, to the point of ruining my writing, with excitement. If I am not misinterpreting the tale, the text is telling about more than a battle of vampires. What I have deciphered seems to point to this scroll copying a text recounting the events about the Schism. Never have I found texts that do more than hint at the events of the Schism. Knowing what the scroll may be has overcome fair Vel’raith’s distaste of the scroll. She agrees with my translations, though she remains skeptical of the veracity of the account. Here is my translation of the account on the skin scroll: I, Bur’krath the Wise, will recount the glory of Gortha Mighty-jaw. He led us to the mountains of Claw Heart. In the deep caves we found the portal of Gno’osh the Eviscerator. The weakling abzu we captured from the pathetic camp seemed to know something about the portal. I was not fooled by the thing’s attempts to ingratiate himself to us. He did however know the sacrifices necessary. I, Bur’krath the Wise, witnessed as Gortha placed the first sacrifice, the weakling Morfang who opposed Gortha, to the portal stone. In magnificence, Gortha took the head of the weakling, the blood bathing the shiny black stone. Next we ravaged Befist, Morfang’s mate on the stone before Gorth spilled her insides over the altar. The weakling outsider, one who claims to be our father race, was next. His howls of betrayal were a music of wonder as we took his skin then spilled out his heart on the altar. With the death of the filthy abzu, the portal activated. We were bathed in the glory of Gno’osh’s home. With him came his merciless followers. I saw my God laughing as his beasts with the horrible fangs latched onto my brood brothers. Oh, that I could revel in his glorious power. I, Bur’krath, Prophet of Gno’osh, have seen his glory spreading across the world. His creatures bring in more converts by the day. Even now those who are not dead descend on their food. Even now Gno’osh mars the harshness of the sun, easing it’s assault on his faithful followers. He can now br… There is more text on the scroll, but age has ruined the writing. I am sorry to be unable to continue the tale. If it is truth, then it appears to be a first hand account of the incursion of the realm known as Shadowfell upon Arbitron. I must ponder these revelations, however I hear that the clans of the Bloodhoof are under threat from the centaurs. My curiosity pulls me from the welcome of Vel’raith and her library in Demeter. I ready my gear to leave to observe the clans and perhaps gain some insight into the fierce horsemen. Category:Artifacts and Arcana